All We Need Is A Stupid Act
by Sakimoto Ritsuko
Summary: Kagami got jealous when girls fawn over Aomine. AoKaga. One-shot.


I have no idea where I got this but I just wanted to write a jealous!Kagami when he overheard girls fawning over Aomine. The best part is, they're not even dating! XD

* * *

"Ne, ne, have you guys heard of Aomine Daiki?" A blonde girl spoke, sounding excited about the question and the answers she would receive.

"Don't tell me…" A brunette which seemed to be her friend, leaned back on the chair and gave the blonde a pointed look but the side of her lip betrayed her.

"Yes, the hot damn basketball player in our school."

"Knew it!"

"Oh my God, you guys think he's hot too?" A raven haired girl with middle-length hair tied into a ponytail at the lower left of her head exclaimed, looking at her two friends in disbelief.

"Duh!" Both the blonde and brunette agreed in perfect synchronization. "And sexy, too." The blonde added with a playful wink and the three of them burst into strings of girlish giggles.

Kagami Taiga, who happened to take a seat at the girls' neighboring table, heard the girls clearly and it was not a nice feeling. Who would want to hear females fawning over their rival? No one. If there was any, Kagami was sure he's not one of them. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and bit into his burger simultaneously cursing Aomine and his charisma. However, his curiosity overpowered his self-conscious. He couldn't help himself to eavesdrop on what the girls have to say about _his_ rival, Aomine Daiki. Well, as one would say; curiosity kills the cat. Kagami scooted his butt to the side of the chair.

"Tell you guys something," The blonde placed her hands on the edge of the table and leaned in, indicating her friends to inch their heads closer. "I caught Aomine-senpai checking Misaki out." She whispered and smirked while eyeing her raven haired friend.

"No way." The mentioned raven-haired named Misaki and the brunette gasped in surprise, leaning their body backwards. They stared at the blonde with skeptical eyes at the same time trying to let the new information seep in.

"Yes way."

_Aomine did _what_? How impudent can he get? Who'd check a girl out openly and even get caught! Is he supposed to have any shame left in him? Why am I friends with him? Wait, don't tell me he does it to Momoi-san too?! That's unforgivable! By the way, why the Hell am I getting so worked up for?! Snap out of it Kagami Taiga! _Kagami almost crushed his cheeseburger when he was busy throwing questions at himself and banging his head on the table in order to wake him out of his own thoughts.

"Why don't you try asking him out?" The blonde whom sat across Misaki directed her question at her while smirking in a teasing manner. Misaki blushed profusely at her question as she lowered her head. Kagami's ears perked up and stopped whatever he was doing.

"He's totally into you, girl!" The brunette girl that sat beside Misaki nudged her friend's arm playfully, giggling together with their blonde friend only to result in the spreading of Misaki's blush.

Kagami continued to press his forehead on the table as his grip on his cheeseburger loosened. His eyelids dropped slightly in a depressed manner and his lips formed a sad pout. _What if Aomine really went out with that girl? Will he still play basketball with me? No, the question is; will he still have time to do anything with me? I wonder if I'll be replaced. Pfft, what the Hell, Taiga, he's just a rival. Your not even important to him! Aomine digs busty chicks, not muscular men. Get that in your head!_ Kagami frowned in distress at the thought of his ultimate rival not seeing him as a rival anymore. _No, no, no, Taiga, stop. _Kagami shook his head from side to side to shake that thought away but it didn't work so he started to injure his head again by hitting it on the table but this time with a much sluggish pace.

"What the fuck are you doing, Bakagami?"

When a baritone voice called, Kagami jerked his head up almost too quickly he cracked his neck joint. It fucking hurts and he would really appreciate a concern look right now and not a face of disappointment which obviously reads: Why am I friends with a neuropathy?

"Nothing." Kagami mumbled and turned his head to the side, which was not a good idea since his neck still hurts, but he had to face away from Aomine or else he might injure that handsome face. On another note, he's trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto his cheeks from Aomine's eyes.

"Like I'll believe that crap," Aomine scoffed and made himself comfortable on the seat across Kagami. He then removed his bag from his shoulder and placed it on the empty space beside him. "You were banging your head." He pointed out and smirked which was clearly a surplus because Kagami could really use some no-teasing-time now.

"Mind your own business."

"Whatever."

Okay, Kagami never expected that. He thought Aomine would pry until he spill the beans but it seems like that's not the case now. Oh no, is he starting to loose interest in him already? Kagami bit his lower lip and regretted his harsh attitude upon Aomine. He couldn't afford this. Aomine had surprisingly grew in Kagami and if Aomine should leave him all alone, he'd kill himself.

Kagami glanced at Aomine's direction when he noticed the outstretched silence that had befallen them but he averted gaze straightaway when their eyes locked. The bluenette chuckled and Kagami's blush worsen.

"Why isn't there a mountain today?" Aomine asked with an inquiring tone, though the mockery in his sentence was so distinct Kagami swear people two miles away can also hear it. Though he had no idea what's that bluenette blabbering about. Kagami turned and faced Aomine, arching a brow. Aomine nodded towards his tiny pile of wrapped burgers and _oh._

"I thought I'd reduce the amount of food I eat since we're gonna play later." Well, who would want an appendix pain? Not Kagami. To be honest, Kagami was actually contented about his own healthy doctrine but all that is needed to ruin that ego was a simple comment from Aomine.

"9 burgers, seriously, Kagami?"

Kagami's lips frowned but he couldn't care less when the neighboring girls started to spasm again.

"Isn't that Aomine-senpai?" The brunette whispered in excitement as she glanced at Aomine. Her hand pulling at her friend's sleeve to demand attention. Kagami glanced at them sideways and he can't help but glare at their feminine shouts.

"Now's your chance, Misaki." The blonde murmured at her raven-haired friend who begun to blush madly at her encouragement. Misaki let her head drop slightly as she occasionally threw a shy glance at her confession target while playing with her thumbs under the table.

Kagami can't seem to peel his eyes away from the girls and jealousy took the form of aura, oozing out of Kagami's body.

Aomine noted Kagami's attention was not on him and followed his gaze. He accidentally met Misaki's gaze when he looked at the girl's direction. She immediately looked away and smiled down coyly with her friends cooing at the background.

"She seems interested in you." Kagami announced with disinterest as he bit into his cold burger, staring at his tray of fast foods. His chews were slow and unfocused. His hand that was under the table curled into a knuckle to jail his envy from taking over him.

Without much a greeting or so to the girls, Aomine turned his gaze back to Kagami who appeared as a sulking pet dog when its master went for something else than it. _Cute. _Despite that being said, no matter how much Aomine wanted to see an adorable Kagami, he can't possibly play an all-out one-on-one with such a sad-looking Tiger, can he? Above all, Kagami was not aware of his disinterest in the girls and he was acting on his own which was kind of stupid because he must know, in Aomine's heart, Kagami won over basketball a long time ago. No matter what, Aomine had to stop this madness right now.

"What? Are you out of your mind?" Aomine purposefully raised his voice, inclined to catch the girls' attention.

Kagami flinched when he heard Aomine raising his voice into a high pitched one. He looked up from the tray and saw Aomine smirking at his direction with a playful look. Kagami was lost and the sudden change of atmosphere made him loosen his knuckle.

"You should've known I'm _gay_ since the start, you cretin." Aomine emphasized the word 'gay' and shook his head as he looked at Kagami in both incredulity and disappointment. The female students were shocked and Kagami couldn't catch up with what Aomine's saying but the expression offended him. Their looks were just priceless Aomine could burst out into laughter for eternity but for the sake of Kagami's happiness, he must stifle it.

"What's the point of introducing _girls _to me when I'm a _homo_?" Aomine continued with his act, rolling his eyes and flapping his hand in the air to shoo away the fake thought of Kagami being a wingman. He then glanced at the girls to see the result.

"But I'm positive that Aomine-senpai stared at Misaki's boobs." The blonde hushed softly with a doubtful frown as she looked at both her friends. Misaki seemed depressed at the fabricated fact and the brunette just looked repelled.

"Huh? You say I always look at girls' boobs?" Aomine started again. His face didn't match his way of speech at all as he was smirking with amusement. Finally, Kagami got it. It didn't appeared as funny at the start but now that he had learnt the truth, it was hilarious. The redhead chuckled but Aomine kicked him under the table to shut him up because he can't afford to let his act crumble to ashes right now. That would totally ruin his image at school. But acting as a homo was not anywhere near better.

"That's because I wanna know what's sexy about _breasts _when _dicks_ are obviously more mouth-watering." This might be the best act ever because Aomine did not only caught the girls' attention and also the customers who sat nearby. Kagami choked on his saliva when the sentence finally seeped into him and to make everything worse, Aomine _had_ to put up a diva-look. Kagami's at his limit right now. He can't hold his laughter anymore and buried his face into his arms, trying to mute his laughter.

Aomine smirked in a sense of accomplishment when he heard the girls consoling Misaki with a "Let's leave this faggot and move on." Aomine couldn't give zero fucks about what the girls have said about him but it was a whole different case for Kagami.

Kagami really wanted to punch the girls in the face for insulting Aomine right under his nose and being bitches when they can't get laid. He stopped laughing when, apparently, Aomine faking his sexual preferences was not a laughing matter.

"You're okay with that?" Kagami looked up from his arms and gave Aomine a worried look. "That girl's just your type."

Aomine scoffed and propped his elbow on the table before resting his cheek on its palm. "Don't give me that when you're the one PMS-ing."

"I was not!" Kagami threw a wrapped cheeseburger at Aomine's direction while fuming in both anger and embarrassment. True, he was jealous but he didn't know it was _that_ obvious. If he knew it would end up like this, he'd happily let Aomine go because now, the words might spread and Aomine might be known as a queer from now on.

The Ace basketball player caught the burger out of reflex and started unwrapping it, mumbling a soft "Thanks for the food." He glanced up and smirked at Kagami simultaneously biting into the cheeseburger. The unpalatable redhead mouthed a "Jerk." and bit into his own burger in hand indignantly, finally finishing it.

"By the way, girls are only nice for their boobs. Other than that, their annoying as fuck. Satsuki's the best example." Aomine shrugged nonchalantly and took another bite from the burger. "So, don't blame yourself."

"I was not." _How did he know? _

"Sure you're not." Aomine's sarcasm was leaking.

They ate in silence afterwards. Aomine occasionally laughed at his own antics, receiving chuckles of approval from Kagami. When Aomine was done with the burger Kagami threw at him, Kagami still had 6 left and Aomine was not a patient man. He stole some and used helping Kagami to reduce the possibility of appendix as an excuse.

"Let's go." Aomine announced and stood up, taking his bag along the way as he slid out of the seat.

"But I'm not done yet!" Kagami looked up from his burger and glanced at the remaining two before looking back up at Aomine.

"It's now or never." The bluenette shrugged with a I-don't-give-a-shit look and started walking.

"H-Hey, wait up!" Kagami mumbled a soft "Asshole." and begun to stuff the burger that was in his hand into his mouth while scooping up the other untouched ones. Aomine let out a genuine amused smile when he saw how flustered Kagami was.

Kagami managed to catch up to Aomine without dropping any of the burger, including the one in his mouth because holding a basketball in hand and a schoolbag was not easy when he was panicking.

"You sure you can beat me in that state?" Aomine smirked in defiance.

Kagami quickly swallowed the burger and accepted Aomine's challenge readily. "I will!"

"I'll wait patiently for that day to come."

On the surface it seemed that Aomine's making fun of Kagami's potential but what Aomine was trying to convey was Kagami shouldn't worry about a day he would leave him and go because there's just no way Kagami can beat him in a one-on-one. Even if he did manage to beat him, he'll just have to practice harder and kick his sorry ass again. Though Aomine was slightly sad because he doubts that Kagami could ever decipher the meaning behind those words. If he was proven correctly, he'll just have to tell him when the right time comes. And the right time was three hours from now because Kagami was so eager to know why Aomine had put up an act just to prevent him from being confessed and he insisted Aomine to say the truth.

* * *

A/N: How was it? I hope my writing skills didn't degrade. It's been ages since I've written something. OuO


End file.
